Mental Attraction, Over Obsession
by walktallforinjustice
Summary: Jess and her brother, James have returned to Bullworth after two years. Jess' insanity took over, and now she's returned with a heavy heart and a shit load of medication. She missed them, her best friends Petey and Gary. So, what do you think'll happen when they rejoin for possibly the last time? "I'm obsessed with you." Also, yes, I realize Gary is waaaaay out of character! ((WIP)
1. I

Hi Everyone!

So this is my first fanfic ever, and it is a fanfic sequeal to the game Bully.

So enjoy!

::; Apologizes for any typos, i was in the biggeest rush too get this published!

_**IT WAS A**_ gloomy day at Bullworth. Middle of autumn, although, the season never seemed to change the gloominess of the place.I rolled my window down, so that I could see it for myself – that I was really back. Of course, this was no simulation, I _was_ back. I turned to smile at my gloomy-looking, peasant of an older brother, flying through a magazine from across from where I was sitting. He remembered what had happened here more than I do, after all, I was only 14, and I spent most of it in the mental institution… What's it called again? It was then that the expression dropped on my face, remembering back to when—

'Hey Jess,' I turn to face him; looking quite aggravated from ruining what I thought was a reunion with my childhood. 'I know you're fond about going back, but just play it safe this year, ok?' James said sheepishly.

'I made mistakes James, I realize, but I was 14, and so you mustn't dwell in the past.' I replied. He looked as if it had cut right through him though.

My brother wasn't any kind of guy; he was all a girl would want, actually. He was smart, good at football and had his way with what went on in any place we went to – together that is, mom doesn't trust me alone. So when we arrived at the airport from departure, thinking I was flying alone, I saw the suit case behind him, trying to keep up with his speeding pace.

'W-what's this?' I suspected it already, but I wanted to make sure my speculations were correct, or that he wasn't being flown in another direction.

'Bullworth is a bad place, Jess. I would feel most uncomfortable with you, in that town alone.' She said, staring down at her toes. She'd lost that much self-respect for me; she couldn't have even looked me in the eyes.

'You weren't even there, mom! How could you even speculate what it was like for me?' I may have accidentally screamed in the middle of a busy Australian airport.

'Shut up, Jess! You'll fuck up the other first class flyers trip. I don't want you ruining this! We might come back for you, hopefully you'll see that we did this out of-'

'-Hatred. I know you hate me already, mom. No need to remind me.' She looked me up and down, kissed my forehead and sent us on our way.

I didn't know what to feel at that time, about my mother that was. My father was there, but I doubt he'd even looked at me. They still think I'm the same, 14-year-old fuck up. I'd prove them wrong, if only my hate for them hadn't have taken over my entire being. So I guess, this is the best thing for me, in the end anyway. I looked back to my brother. He turned, then smiled lightly.

'What?' He chuckled faintly, though loud enough for me to hear. I pursed my lips.

'How on earth do you expect me to get along with you?' He rolls his eyes and throws his magazine over to his bag.

'Well, lil' sis… Hear me out; mom and dad will be calling me non-stop, just to get the slightest bit of information on your progress, but…' There are always buts in this family. '-if I was so happened to be bribed in _**ANY**_ sort of way, maybe we can come to some alliance…' He raised his right eyebrow, like always.

'What do you want?' I just asked him straight up because I knew it wouldn't be good either way.

'I'll be in California with Tanya this entire time. We'll be buying a flat, going to college and doing kick-ass shit!' I rolled my eyes around for a bit. A knew what more than half of those words really meant.

'So, I'm guessing by the term, "kick-ass shit," probably means going to college for a day or two, get to know everyone, throw a rager and get high. Yes?' I raised an eyebrow in success, and yet I couldn't help feeling like this plan didn't have a downside.

'And in return, if you don't dob, I shall tell mom and dad that you're fine, not to worry and all that shit.'

'Don't see why they care in the first place – oh wait, they don't.'

'You know that isn't true, Jess. They love you; they just don't want you to make the same mistake that you did before. Truth be told, she sent you here to reconnect with friends; we all knew the ones you had in Sydney were fake.' I chuckled. Fake like you're girlfriends tits fake?

'Oh!' I looked out the window, thankful of absolutely perfect timing. '-We're here!' I straighten my long, dark brown, bleach-ended hair, throwing it behind my back. I fix up my clothes and jump out of the car. People started to gather around as they realized who it was. Oh fuck! I didn't want any attention. I just wanted to slip into my room and sleep. I'd been traveling since 5AM this morning; can't a girl get some rest for Christ sake?! I walk quickly to the boot, pick up my bags and suit case, and then head for the girls' dorm.

When I got in, I forgot who I was bunking with. I decided that I needed to go up to the office and ask, seeing as though Mrs. Danvers remembered me and James "oh-so-fondly" during the interviews over the phone. I left my things at the front door, but I decided to take a quick detour of what I missed. Just in case, I pull out my school uniform and duck into the bathroom. I go ahead and put on my school uniform; Navy blue sweater vest with a white top and black skirt. And of course, who could forget the black boots. Memories. I walk out of the front entrance to the girls dorm to a surprise in weather change. The sun was out, absolutely perfect. I walk out of the shade from the roof of the stairs and feel the heat on my neck – Just brilliant.

'I see you've made yourself welcome for the second time!' A voice came from my right. I familiar voice though, so I turn – naturally – to see who it was.

'P-Petey! Oh my, god! I haven't seen you in-'

'Two years, yeah, I get it.' He chuckles. I run over to him and hug him.

'Aw, you're taller than me now. Damn.'

'As if. That shit never happens to a Kowalski boy.'

'Hey smartass, you're almost 16. You've definitely shot up.' I giggle; looking at him smile would top any kind of day off.

'A-and Gary?' I look down at my suddenly twitchy fingers.

'Oh, um… He's good, yeah… Good.' He trailed off. '-Ah, well, hey! Welcome to Bullworth! I'm your welcome committee!' My eyebrows dropped.

'For the second time? Petey, really? I'm not brain dead; I can make my way around the school.'

'Uh, little harsh Jess. I got elected head-boy last year, so whether you like it or not; I have to show you around, shit head.'

'Oh and shit head isn't a "little harsh"?' I raised one eyebrow.

'It's a term of endearment, don't judge me.' He chuckled to himself.

'Let's just get this over with then.' We stroll of together. The school had changed a bit, though I noted that before. It looked lighter; friendlier than it had 2 years ago. There wasn't really any reason however; no one new came, nor did any of the students leave, or dare to. The leaves on the remaining trees around them sport a tangy red colour, the students dressed in particularly warm clothing; I guess it gets pretty cold at night then. It was nearing December; we came too late to actually start proper classes, though we were allowed to attend them, plus we already did the first 10 and a half months in Australia, though it was a fair stretch from how the American schooling system goes. It was weird being back in New England. It seemed less boring then it did back then, though. We approach the gym first.

'You remember this place fondly, I presume.' My eyebrows dropped.

'Fondly, eh? That rumour STILL floating around?'

'My point exactly. So what really happened then? Why did a different version of it occur?'

'Whatcha' mean, "different version?"'

'I know what you're like that, ok? We've been friends a long time. You and I, you know; we would never lie to each other. So now, how about telling Uncle Peter about the nasty rumour?' His lips curled and his eyebrows raised. I missed him the most, obviously. I go to open my mouth, but Angie and Christy come up to me and start talking about me coming back. To be honest; I remember and like Christy more. I know a lot about her than Angie does, her supposed best friend. She took depression and anxiety classes with her; she has ADD as well. Thankfully, we control it and take our medication. That's where I met Gary as well. No one really told me about what happened to him, although some freaked out, emo-looking girl from Bullworth Vale told me he died. Guess that must've happened. Hope so, anyway. He wasn't everyone's favourite sociopath, especially mine.

'Um, hello?' Christy waved er hand in front of my eyes.

'Who's that?' I reply as a faint whisper.

'Oh, you mean him?' Angie slyly asks as she points to the guy that I was blankly `staring at. He turns and smiles at the girls. And then, of course, Petey gestures him over. He walked smoothly; calmly. I admired his face as he walked, accidentally though, of course. It was kind of hard to miss his face, it was probably the best looking one in the Academy. He had spuinted eyes, and freckly cheeks and nose. Freckles made anyone look cute, in my opinion, anyway. The iy smiled sheepishly.

'Hi Ange, Christy,' He nodded his head at them as a greeting.

'Hey Jimmy.' They girls giggled. I rolled my eyes obviously and started to mouth words to Petey. Jimmy turned to me and rasied one eyebrow.

'Petey, who's this?'

'This is my old friend, Jimmy. Her names Jess. She's here for the second time.' Petey annouced proudly, putting his fists on his hips. He dropped both of his eyebrows and turned to Petey.

'And you didn't bother to tell me sooner? You knew she was coming, didn't you.' Ah god, who does this guy think he is?

'Yeah, but Jimmy—'

'Maybe he didn't wanna tell you I was coming.' I cross me arms as he turns around to face me.

'Excuse me?' He turned his head a little.

'You're excused,' I walk next to Petey and grab his wrist. 'Common Pete, you can help me unpack.' I shoot a glare to Jimmy as I walk away. I don't know if what I just did was actually tanding up for Pete. I mean, maybe I shouldn't have done that at all. Sometimes I can't help it, though. He sounded like a real jackass – like Petey was his slave; his pet. Petey doesn't deserve being treated like that, and I guess that's where I snapped… e did only say one sentence, and that' probably why I feel like such a loud-mouth idiot. Ah, so people will hate me – Hasn't stopped me from being myself in any other school yet – probably never will.

'I was giving you a tour, remember?' Petey said after what seemed to feel like a century of silence. I turn to him, eyebrows raised.

'If yoy wanna contuine the tour, fine. But I don't ever want to run into that asshole again.' I look forward. He was probably one of Petey's friends, just messing with him.

'So I take it, you haven't heard about what happened last year then?'

'Is it a long story? We have places to be, head boy.' I joke.

'If you could spare a few minutes later, I'll be _most_ happy to tell you what happened.' Petey turned to me, mocking an old english accent.

'Oh I'm sure I can book you in later on tonight, sir. I'll be ever so thankful.' We both laughed for a while. We used to do that all the time in middle school – we were both good at it back then. I remember that entire year like it was a week ago. Every experience at Bullworth Academy was like a never ending tale – you had the assholes, the popular ones, the outcasts and the nerds. By the time you realize who your real friends are, you're probably caught up in a different group. As horrible as middle school was, it was always fun, simply because Petey, Gary and I made it.

We went into the office and grabbed my time table, got my gym locker sorted out, my room sorted and my things packed away. The only downside of the afetrnoon was that I found out I was bunking on my own – sounds pretty cool, but in the overall picture – sucked. It was about 6pm when Petey left for me to have a shower. All the girls had them ealier because there was gym practice, and me being new, having the last sower of the day. It was freezing outside, and the hallway was also because the windows were open strangly. My room was on the second floor, the one next to the attic, which I found awesome because A; no one ever goes in there… Ever. And B; Because no one goes up there, I guess that could be where I hang out, smoke, keep Petey when he wants to talk. Thankfully, I have no fear of the rumours because, even if they were true… let's face it, that's be pretty fucking awesome. I jump off my bed when the hallway prefect went downstairs and open my top draw. I bought two packets of cigarettes and they'd late a week, hopefully. I didn't have time now though, so I shut the draw, pick up my pjs and towel and walk to the bathroom. Everyone knew me here, thankfully. I wasn't entirley new, so people knew what type of girl I was, how I took shit – which I didn't, and how I only acknowlge those showing me a bit of respect, which s even better.

I proped my pjs on the left counter and my towel on the railing of the shower, undress and get in. It was refreshing the moment I stepped foot in the tiled cubical. What made it even better is that I was completely alone… - that was until I heard the door crack open and then shut.

'Hey new girl, you in here?' Who the- Why are they oing THIS while I'm in the shower. I peek my head out of the shower curtain, and through the steam, I could make out a face.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?' I go back behind the curtain, slam both of my hands on the temperature handles and whip the towel around my stomach. I was fuming to the maximum. A boy in the bathrooom, and NOT just ANY boy – that ASSHOLE Jimmy. I frown, pulling the curtain to the left and stomping onto the shower mat.

'Did I scare you? Uh, sorry. The girls told me you were in here, and I wanted to talk to you… A-about this afternoon. I'm-'

'Can I AT LEAST get CHANGED?' I scream uncontrollably, pointing to my pile of clothing on the counter next to him.

'Ah yeah, sorry. I'll be in the attic.' He drops his head and walks out of the bathroom sighing. I quickly drop my towel and throw on my pj top and then shorts, run te towel through my wet - but not shampooed or conditioned – hair and the walk out slyly, hoping that he might of left.

'You're out!' I hear as I walk up to my door.

'Urgh, unfortunatley. Where are you, anyway?' I glace around a bit, through the attic door and past the decorations, but I see nothing.

'Dumbass, I'm in your wardrobe,' he whispered loud enough so that I can hear.

'Oh, how flattering – a wardrobe full of Jimmy.' I roll my eyes, walk into my room and shut the door. I cross my legs on my bed and he carefully opens the doors and climb out, leaving it open in case one of the prefects suspect anything. He sits on the bed across from mine, and starts to look around at all the posters of heavy metal bands, and then he turns his attention to my clothing.

'AC/DC? Nice. I've a fair liking for a couple of these bands myself, actually.' He smiles. Impressive, actually, that at least someone has the same intrest in bands on campus… other than Gary, of course.

'Spit it out, romeo. Why are ya' here?' I raise one eyebrow in suspicion.

'Just came here to say sorry is all. People weren't really talking about a new girl arriving, and sometimes I act like a jerk around girls that come here. I dunno why, oh and for the record, I heard you came here before too.'

'Yeah, _and_?'

'Well, you were in a trio with Gary and Petey, right? Do you even know where Gary is?'

'Why the fuck should I care about where that bastard is? And to spare you my life story and just say that I hate him, and if he was here, I'dve punched him in the gut by now. '

'Aw, how cute. Maybe you and I are go for each other.'

'I haven't even offically met you, you arrogant piece of crap.'

'Woah, ok. Well, I'm James, saved everybody's life, stopped hell breaking loose, yada yada yada and so on.'

'Right. I take it they think you're a hero then?'

'Y-yeah, somethin' like that.' He smiled to himself. 'Oh! And, by the way, what's your name? I only remember people's names if I like them, but to be honest sweetheart, you were bit of an asshole this afternoon, but… I dunno, I do know that you and I can be friends though, so then… What's ya' name?'

'My names… Jessica, Jess for short.' He smiled.

'Cute,' He looked away and cleared his throat. 'Hm, well… Welcome to Bullworth.' He pulled a cocky smile and winked.

'Ah well, you must be the second welcome committee.' I grin.

~ walktallforinjustice©


	2. II

**Sidenotes:**

**-Mr. Kurser is the new Gym teacher; decided to rid Mr. Burton because he's a fat, useless perverted piece of shit. (:**

**-Sorry for the locker part. I was stumped with ideas, so I did some voodoo shit and wallah! Two crappy paragraphs to pass time! **

_**Enjjjoooyyyy ~**_

The past two weeks have been the biggest blur so far. Everyone understands what's going on, apart from me. Christy and Ange have been helping me get around, show me how most of the people get off and the basics of the school system, although I didn't need any help on that last one, but to them, two years is 'like, the longest time _EVER!'_ Nobody has even thought about telling me where Gary is, the only reason I care is because I honestly don't want him to come back... _Ever. _

Jimmy and I had gym class for second period. It was an easy class; we just did laps around the field, following some exercises and a game of football. I _**hate**_ football… James taught me how to play it, it's not that I didn't have the skill or anything, I just really hated it. During the last quarter, I just ditched behind one of the bleacher stands, thankfully they were made out of concrete, so no one actually saw me… Except for the fact that I run into Mandy and Ted making out… _Literally. _Mandy fell flat on her back, while Ted was just standing there, looking surprisingly shocked; didn't even bother to see how Mandy was.

'Ah shit man, sorry,' I calmly said as I started to walk over to the other bleacher. I heard the gravel under Mandy crush; probably meaning she was getting up.

'Who the hell are you?' Mandy walks up behind me and screams, loud enough for Ted to snap out of it and run to her side. I roll me eyes and turn around.

'My names Jess,' I turn to Ted, to see his head down, looking at the ground; oblivious to the conversation. 'Oh, common Ted, you know me. I came here in year eight…' Nothing.

'I don't really…' Ted trailed off; bringing one of his fingers to his head, scratching it in question.

'… The mental girl.' He looked at me and his eyes widened.

'Oh, the one that almost got a scalpel in Dr. Slawter's hand!' Mandy turned to him and raised one of her eyebrows.

'What do you mean, _almost?'_

'This chick rocks, she's owned nearly all of the teachers here. The only one remaining is Crabblesnitch.' She rolls her eyes and pushes Ted out of the way. Staring me right in the eyes, she pulls out her finger and places it just under my neck and starts to scream.

'Right loser, so now that you've figured out our secret, you're gonna have to stay put until the end of the lesson, and you're gonna have to be here every fucking lesson. You are NOT going to ruin my reputation.' I move her finger to the right and raise one of my eyebrows.

'Um, actually… I'll pass, but thanks for the offer.' I smile politely and try to start walking away again, but my remark just got her even more pissed off.

'It wasn't a question!' She yells. She suddenly stops everything and smiles, blushes even.

'They giving you trouble?' A voice said from behind me.

'Jimmy,' I said as I turned around to face him, rolling my eyes. 'Just because I'm new, doesn't mean I'm defenceless. I know everyone here. I have since I was 14. Thanks, but no.' I decided just to go. When Mr. Kurser wasn't looking, I snuck up the stairs. I was off the bell by about fifteen minutes, but what are you gonna do. I walk into the gym, and to my surprise, well, if it was real, Earnest was talking with Damon… _DAMON_, the _HUMAN __**GORILLA?**_I was gone two years, but I didn't think that it, meaning everything, would have changed as much as it did.

'Weird, huh?' My heart jumped, along with possibly the rest of my bodily functions. I turn around to find Jimmy, knuckles clenched; chin rough and the most serious face I'd seen since I got here. I walked up to him, and I just looked at him. I didn't mean to stare, but he looked perfect. I liked his eyes the most to be honest. I liked them a lot; they were the most unique color I'd seen; shades of light, dark and hazel brown all compliment the black pupil in the centre.

'Dude, you with me?' He grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little bit; it got me to wake up. I look up at him again.

'Yeah sorry, I blanked. Try me again.' I tried to just flick the situation off my shoulder… But it didn't work; he knew I was partly into him. Hell, as if I could help it.

'Why were you going all fucking alien?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' I shove my hand in front of his face. He pushes it to the left.

'What if I kissed you then?' One of his eyebrows raised, he looked serious again.

'Er, no thanks.' Yes please.

'You're still human; though I s'pose… Female aliens would go brainshit crazy over me too.'

'Are you, James Hopkins, calling me, Jessica Ward, _"brainshit crazy"_?' He looked at me sideways, and then smiled sweetly.

'You're not the first, don't worry sweetheart.'

'Oh, I'm not. And don't worry boy, you ain't banging me _ANY_ time soon.' I wink at him and then walk to the girls change room. I don't like Jimmy; I mean, why would I be attracted to someone with minor intelligence, looks, fashionable clothing and charm? I guess Gary didn't have any of them either… Looks like they're not the fools after all; I am. I walk over to my locker and spin it to my first number.

'Er… 2-23-7-9?' Ah shit. I forgot the code that Snitch gave me. I spun it correctly three times to all of the codes that I would have, and then I remembered…

_"You must have respect for your peers, personal property, room and roommate and prefects and teachers. During your stay here, you will wear the uniform correctly; no skanky outfits, may I point out. We had to expel a girl last year for that… Close friend of Jimmy's actually. Anyway, here is the code for every locker you have, and remember this… __**Having faith in the cook is like having faith within a book; you cannot always rely on it, but it, or they will serve you soundly and surly**__."_

Trust me; I don't know what the fuck he was talking about either. Actually… Edna. She's turning 53 this year, on the 2nd of December. 2-12-5-3. That's it! I put my Gym bag and boots on the bench next to me and pick up the lock in my hand and start dialling away from the first second. Entering the last digit, I hear a click within the lock and with on finger, I pry it off to make sure the nightmare was a rest. God, Snitch you crazy asshole, how about you keep your quotes clean… And man, I needa get my lock combination changed.

After the locker incident, I decided to go and just walk around for a bit. I hadn't been out of the campus since I got there and frankly, I was really starting to hate the place already. Maybe the carnival is back.

When I finished putting away my last pile of fresh, clean clothes from the laundry, I walked out to the back car park. It was finally time for me to do something without Jimmy or Petey barking up my ass, I mean, I love them both dearly; they're my best friends, but I just needed some time to myself. I went and sat down on a bench that almost no one sat on. Gary, Pete and I used to play on this bench during classes we didn't want to go to. That's how simple things were back then. I lounged on the chair as I hear someone coming. I thought it might have been Peter, but my thoughts were wrong. Dead wrong.

'Mr Galloway? Sir, with all due respect, what the shit are you doing here?' I looked up at him questionably. He didn't even know I was there. It's like he was dead already. I think it's a miracle he's still alive, what with the drinking taking over his life. He looked down at me and gestured me to move over to one side to let him sit. I moved to the right instantly to let him sit, and as he did, I could understand what was wrong with him from the smell he was giving off. He smelt like liquor, bad food and cigarettes… He was in New Coventry. Hasn't showered in days, hasn't taught in days either.

'Sir, what happened to you?' I said under my breath, but I could tell her caught what I said, because he head flipped up and his eyes were widened.

'Don't remember, to be entirely honest. First, I was teaching the Poems of Oscar Wilde and then, here we are, almost a week later. You wanna know something, Jess?' He leaned in closer.

'I wish I was you. You're a role model to some of these kids; as stuck up, young or selfish as they may seem. They all look up to you. But, do you really wanna know why they do?' I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Galloway might have been an old, washed up coot… But, unlike most coots, as crazy as they are; Galloway always knew what he was talking about. Being an English teacher must have its perks because he always had something to brag about to a lucky student.

'Shoot.' I look at him, grinning. 'Nothing can bring me down at this point.'

'Oh, but I don't want to spoil your mood, I know I will with this news.'

'Galloway, spill it.' He looks down at his bottle, sighs, and then looks me dead in the eyes.

'Three reasons, three reasons only. One, they think that, because of you, Pete and Gary in the past and stuff like that, they think you're fucking one of them.'

'Let me guess-'We both look at each other, and then say, 'Gary' at the same time.

'Right. Number two, they think you're fucking a teacher.'

'What's with all the fucking rumours? I've never even had sex? People know that.'

'Three. And oh Jesus, this is the one I've feared the most to say, honestly.'

'We're friends here, Galloway. Common man, spill the juice.'

'They think you're fucking Jimmy. Jimmy Hopkins.' He blurted out and then covered his mouth. He looked at me, pupils widened.

'They – they think I'm fucking someone I met two weeks ago, let alone Jimmy Hopkins?' I stare at him. He just nods his head.

'Galloway, who's saying that? Whoever's saying that, you need to tell em ok?' He shook his head.

'Why? Oh god, don't tell me you're screwing them too.' He looked down.

'Angie? You're fucking Angie? Jesus thought you could do better than that.'

'So did I!' Galloway and I look at each other, mouths open. Someone was listening in the entire time? What if it was Jimmy, or Petey? I don't want them thinking that's I'm a tramp, or anyone for that matter. We could hear the footsteps of the person now. And that's when they turned the corner.

'I mean, common Mr. G. Who'd want Angie when Jess is right there?' We both look up at the person that would probably tell the entire school about me being the biggest tramp. And that's when he did it. He grinned at us both, sitting on the bench, waiting for something good to happen. But, even if something did, as if it would help the situation. Who would want him here?

'Hello Jess. Miss me?'

Have my eyes decided to deceive me? Or is this really happening. Right in front of us, the grinning boy just stood there, looking at the mess he had just made. Right then and there, my heart dropped.

Gary Smith was back.

**-walktallforinjustice©**


	3. III

_**A COUPLE HOURS **_after Gary came back during my intimate conversation with Mr. Galloway; I thought it would be best to fish through the packed crowds of greasers at the auto shop. I had been talking to Lola a lot. She wasn't there though, today of all days. I walk into a garage to find a couple of the boys talking. I raise an eyebrow, looking around the room. _Where's Juri?_

'Can we help you?' I jump to the sound of one of their voices.

'Oh shit. Uh, hi Hal, how've you been?' His face drops in suspicion.

'How about you tell me who you are, and then scram, eh?' He crossed his arms; at this point the other two had faced me and done the same.

' No, screw that. I came here in year eight, you know me. But anyway, I was looking for Lola.' He raised an eyebrow.

'She's in town right now, but you better go before Johnny see's you.' He turns back around to face the other two.

'Who's Johnny?' I speak up, but none of them heard. So, I decided to repeat a little louder. 'Who's Johnny, Hal?!' Still nothing. 'Fucking hell Hal, I've been gone two years; you have to fill me in!' He turns to face me, along with the other two unfamiliar faces.

'Oh.' He smiles. 'It's you Jess. You could have just said who you were, loser.' I roll my eyes, chuckling.

'You know why she was going into town? I really need to speak with her… Like, now!'

'She was doing something with, uh, Gord or someone. You can just talk to me?' I turn my face to the idea a bit, but he was here at the time. I didn't know anyone new here apart from Jimmy.

'Alright,' I cross my arms over one another and lean against the back wall, smirking. '-Where did Gary go last year.' He looked behind him, gesturing them to leave. They strut off and Hal walks closer, standing in front of my face.

'He went… To Happy Volts.' My smirk faded, facial features dropped. I stood up straight and looked down.

'W-why?' I whispered, loud enough for him to catch my words. His head dropped.

'You're gonna need to talk to Petey about that. Sorry.' He picked himself up and walked out the other roller door. God damn, no one tells me anything anymore. I decided to go out the way I came in, just for straight measures. And, of course, I ran into the rest of the clique. I studied them, their faces. All of them were new; meaning the only one that really knew me, was my friend, was Hal. I turn to walk back into the garage, stealthily. It only took a few steps before someone noticed me.

'Who the fuck is this?' I rolled my eyes and turned back to the clique's confused faces. I walk closer to me, and as I did, a few gasping faces appeared.

'I can speak for myself,' I said sharply, all staring at me in surprise. 'My names Jess and I was visiting one of your clique members, and so now, I'll be leaving.' I walk off, but stopped in my tracks by, of course, all of them.

'Why haven't I seen you before?' Another one of them said. Before I could answer, Hal came around the corner.

'Shit Jess, I told you to watch out.'

'Why do I need to watch out, I was here before all of them?' They all turned back to me.

'Ah, Lola mentioned you.' One of them said. He came to the front. 'I'm Johnny.' He smiled sweetly. Look out for _him,_ Hal? _Really?_

'Jess. I was looking for her but Hal mentioned something about her and a Gord kid so I'll leave it alone.' He looked down.

'Ah, not again. I'll fucking kill 'er for this!'

'Shit, sorry man! I slipped my mouth again.' I really should stop doing that. He stopped, looked up and smiled again. E admired me for a bit before he started talking again. He wasn't _that _bad looking. Funny though, Lola never mentioned anything about him.

'It's cool,' He got out a piece of paper and wrote down his number. 'Call me sometime. I'm almost never here, so this is just in case.' I looked at him.

'Budet delatʹ, moy drug.' He raised one eyebrow, while the rest of them just looked confused... (Meaning _'will do, my friend'_)

'Jess is Russian,' Hal said politely. '-She does that sometimes.' I covered my mouth.

'Well, uh, bye.' I walk of calmly.

It was about eight 'o'clock by the time I actually got my phone out of my pocket to check what the time was. I didn't want to back into my room to find Petey in the attic or something, so I decided to just stay out for a bit longer and enjoy the night sky. There were heaps of posters surrounding the school; I didn't see what they said until I was under a lamp post.

'_School prom. Next Friday! 7-11PM Sharp. All students must attend; arrive promptly and with a date. Good luck and see you all there. – Petey' _Trust Petey to arrange something like this. I rolled my eyes and took a seat on the nearest bench.

Gary, Petey and I had a special place of solitude, somewhere to go; every night. They teachers, however, found out about it, and did a midnight room check for the rest of the year. After I left, I heard they stopped doing it… So why not return on an evening like this? If I remembered where it was, nothing could really happen to make me change my mind. We had a couple of spots, but I remembered that the one I was thinking of was our definite favourite. Let's see; we had the attic, the gym's locker rooms – during gym class, of course – and the balcony. Now, you're probably thinking; the balcony, really? But yes, the school balconies. Surprisingly, none of the prefects look up there, and if they did, they wouldn't see anything, because the balcony went further back than people thought it did. It hid us real well. So, I decided to give the hideout a go.

When I got the balcony, I stood in front of the side ladder and stared at it for a bit; I couldn't help but think about all of the memories that went on there.

*-FLASHACK-* ;)

'Gary, common! Why are you so mean to him? Just give it back.' I demanded.

'And why should I?' He smirked.

'Because I won't be your friend anymore.' I crossed my arms and sneered.

'You don't need friends to make it, loser. I can make anything happen – with or without you two.'

'That's not true; you know that's not true.' Petey implied.

'Oh, but it is Petey. The reason I hang out with you is because you make me look bigger, and smarter. Maybe even a little bit tougher. You're a baby, Pete.'

'Then why do you hang out with me?'

'Well, cause... You're, uh, you know, my smart sidekick. I may need you?'

'If you need me, you need both of us. That's the way it rolls in this friendship. Family, remember.'

'Well, I may need a scheming family as well.' He smiled.

'Screw off Gary, you love us.'

'Yeah, maybe… NOT!' He giggles.

'Shhhhh,' Petey expressed with aggravated hand gestures, spying one of the prefects. 'We ought to get going soon; they'll do the search in about half of an hour approximately.'

'Nah, don't think so; I slipped Edna a dead one today to call off the search. We're fine.

'Well? How do you know it worked?' I hissed, eyebrows dropped.

'It's Edna. How don't you know that it works with anything by now?' We laughed for a bit, but after that, my memory turned gray and the scene started melting in my head.

*-END OF FLASHBACK, BABAY-* ;;;;)

_He's insane now. No, wait. Always has been. No moral feelings for you …like he ever did…_

I started climbing the dodgy side ladder, ready to remember when my first fears came true. He was so rude, yet so kind. I didn't know how that brain of his worked… I don't think anyone did, to be honest. I mean, we both hated out parents with a passion; that was for sure, and definitely both… Insane, which was both of our downfalls. I mean, I guess we had some things in common, but we could never be friends after what he'd done to it in the past couple of years. The damage was unfixable, but I guess I should listen to what he has to say, while I'm still here, anyway.

'Hi Jess!' An excited voice came from the top of the balcony. I couldn't see their face, because the light had blown years ago. Gary smashed it.

'Uh Petey? Is that you?' I sat next to the shadow. Where I sat, I could see more outlines.

'Yeah, I've been sitting here ever since they called off the search. It's always nice to be here alone.' He looked up at the stars. I knew that Jimmy was there, and that for some reason; I wanted him to be. Gary is different; insane. He isn't the same, thankfully. I hated him back then too. Although, not even nearly as much as I do now. Back then, yeah, I probably had a bit of a crush on him. It was calm though; sitting up here with Petey. He was my real best friend; if I had to be without him – I wouldn't _**be**_ at all. I suppose that was why I left in the first place. I did miss him, but my mom wanted what was "best" for me. And that wasn't here with Petey apparently.

'How've you been, Petey?' He turned to me in surprise. He missed being treated like a human, I could tell.

'Fine, actually. Jimmy's been really sweet to me; and I mean, Gary too but-'

'He's changed a lot. I miss him.'

'Yeah, me too. He was never nice, but back then he was definitely nice-ER.'

'Petey, don't worry. He's probably just going through something. He'll come back to us – he always has,' I look down worryingly. 'He will come back to us. He'll come back.'

We sat there for about twenty minutes, talking about old memories of us – the three musketeers. Everyone admired us. We were family to each other, because we felt our real ones weren't.

'So Petey, before you mention it anyway,' I lean against his back. 'The prom, eh?'

'I'm forced to go; Head Boy and all,' He looked into my eyes skittishly. 'Jimmy wants to take you!' He put his hand over his mouth. I stayed cool about this, though.

'I'm going with Johnny. Johnny Vincent.' The words escaped effortlessly. I told Petey maybe just a little bit of a white lie; simply because a: I didn't want to go with Jimmy. B: Petey wouldn't tell anyone.

'YOU'RE DATING JOHNNY VINCENT?' I jumped to voice screaming to my right.

'What the fuck? Who's that?'I yell, staring at the shadow move closer, revealing Gary bit by bit.

'You've got to be kidding me. _You_ are going to the dance with _Johnny_?' Gary hissed aggravatingly.

'Why are you concerned?'

'I'm n-not fucking concerned. I more pissed off than concerned, if I even am concerned - WHICH I'M NOT.' Mine and Pete's eyebrows dropped the second he started stuttering.

'I'm not dating him. Take it from me; I'd rather date Johnny than a man-whorish imbecile like that dreaded Hopkins, who everyone finds a hero. And just that pisses me off; WHY THE FUCK HAS NO ONE TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED?' I turned just in time to witness Gary's sly smirk whip across his left cheek to his right in a matter of seconds.

'Ah, I see no one has filled you on the critical little details yet.'

'Why not? What happened that would "upset me"?'

''Aw, well would you take a look at this. Little miss anarchy here cares about me still, Petey. Well, would you look at that?'

'What?'

'Don't be another Zoe girl though. I will actually punch you in the face.'

'Who's Zoe? And _WHAT?_ I am _NOT_ an ANARCHY PRINCESS. AND I DO _NOT_, NEVER WILL, CARE ABOUT YOU, _**GARY**_.'

'Then go to the prom with me.' His smirk faded, eyebrows shot up.

_'__What…?_' I whispered.

'I said, come to the prom with me.'

'Well; I mean, do you even like me?'

'You're losing your chance here!' He huffed impatiently.

'Wait, hold on a-'

'THREE!' He screamed.

'Why are you doing this, I mean-'

'TWO!'

'Alright, alright. Fine, I'll go with you. Why?'

'Because I've known you for a long time, and unlike all of the other girls in this dump that have always lacked decency; well, I mean; you're intelligent, thus making you worth talking to I s'pose?' He smirked.

'You threatened me. That's the only reason I'm going with you. I'd rather make an appearance with Pete.' I point to Petey as he smiles shyly.

'God, would you dump your grease ball already?' He slid a hand down his face in impatience. 'Fine! But if you even dare insult me in any way before or during the dance, I will stab you in the face.' I walk over to Petey and hug him closely. Petey was a really nice hugger; he was always warm, and always accepted them.

'Bye Petey,' I say quietly into his ear, and then whisper 'meet me in the attic later on.' And then let go. He glowed, and then smiled.

'Bye Jess.' He slid down the ladder without a warning, leaving me stuck up here with him.

'Why don't you like me anymore, Jess?' I turn round and storm up to him.

'_LIKE _you? What do you mean _LIKE you_? I _**LOVED**_ you, Gary. You _BROKE_ me. _You broke me.' _He stood there in surprise, and then looked down at his feet so he couldn't see my awkward movement, thankfully. That kind of all slipped out in one go. Yeah, I love him. _Once_. When I was here; I thought he loved me too – but I forgot that people like him were physically incapable of love just before I left for Australia. He looked up at me with pitiful eyes.

'You look beautiful, by the way.'

'Don't play with emotions Gary; it never really works with you. You're not screwing me up again; I won't let you, God dammit.' I went in front of the ladder and took one step down it, and then stopped at the dreaded thought of next week.

'See you at the dance.' I said wistfully, but he knew that I would enjoy it, so he smirked a bit, and watched me climb down, and then walk off to the girls' dorm.

Oh, _that's_ the Gary I remember.

~walktallforinjustice©

(+ Hope you enjoy this week's story. I will tone the releases down a bit, because spring break will be over for me in two days. Australian private schools suck, but oh well IT MEANS MORE WORDS! Next week's issue will be **GARY'S POV** **OF THE DANCE AND OTHER SPECTACULAR THINGS THAT TURN HIM ON ABOUT JESS AND YADA YADA YES I KNOW I LOVE HIM OM G HELP**)

**Er, byeeeee xo **

**By the way, no this will not be a lovey dovey romance between Jess and Gary.**

**It'll be with another person.**


	4. IV

**As mentioned before, I'm bringing you a special chapter of this fanfic today! I finally decided to do a GARY'S POV, and what a perfect time to do so; during the week of the prom. I'll promise to do this more often. **_**Thank god my grammar is accurate enough to pull this off**_**. -.-**

***((Sorry for any mistakes I may have added, I was in the biggest rush to get this out for all of you lovely people.))***

A cool breeze was floating around the Academy this morning, waking me up on a sour note. I decided to make today a good day indeed and what better way to start off a god day? A hot shower; even for a sociopath. He didn't want to walk Petey up; they'd been sharing the same room together since elementary. I quickly raced to the bathroom with his uniform, and ignored everyone on the way there.

Gary was no ordinary boy at all. Secrets were indeed his best friend, although sometimes he couldn't help but wonder how the considered "normal" person lived an everyday lifestyle. After all, he had always been on his own, and that was the way he wanted to turn out; simply because he couldn't help but feel that way. At the same time, he was normal-ish in that perspective; he didn't want to be alone, but made everyone think that about him. He neglected everyone that ever cared about him, including Petey and Jess. It may have been the worst thing he had done in his mind; let everyone go, just like that, but he didn't want to think that way. He was a genius, after all, and genius didn't thrive off pathetic friendships; they thrived on knowledge, and that was when it hit him. He needed a new someone to manipulate… And seeing as though Jess was back in town, maybe she could come to some sort of use. Gary smiled upon his intelligence, the night before he'd asked her to the dance because he wanted revenge on her and Petey, but there is an even better plan; one plan that no one can actually get in the way of; a weakness; the human heart.

'I don't think it's a good idea, ok? She just got here, and she knows what you're up to. Just let her go with Jimmy.' Petey pleaded in his whiny tone.

'Petey, if I wanted your opinion on it, I would have asked for it, and besides; what so harmful about a little fun with the newbie?' I said in a sarcastic tone.

'Apart from the fact that you've known her for a long time should be a good enough reason not to follow through with you idiotic scheme, Gary.'

'Besides, Jimmy has a girlfriend. I'm glad Jess hasn't changed to be honest with you. Does she still slip the occasional Russian sentence here and there? I liked that about her.' I completely ignored Pete's input and stuck to my own world, with my head in a completely different direction to Petey's. I turn back to see Pete glaring at me.

'Don't screw her over. I'm serious.'

'Why the fuck not? She doesn't have a heart, clearly; we've both already established that.'

'Why are you staring at her like that?' I heard Petey say viciously, just in time to realise I actually was staring at her. She was chatting up Hopkins, it was a pretty intense conversation though; she was talking about someone she hated. I know that because she always as her arms crossed tight to her chest. Jimmy just stared at her, smiling, though something made me fume about it.

'Actually,' Petey continued. 'Why are you staring at her at all?'

'Why'd you tell me she was coming back, Petey?' I hissed, facing the younger boy.

'I thought you'd like to know. I knew you'd be back in time to see her. And besides that, why'd you ask her to prom?' I thought of something devious as I smirked.

'Why Petey, jealous? Femme-boy getting a bit angry because I'm only his friend?'

'Don't turn this on me, Gary. Please, for the love of god, you know I don't like you.' Petey began. 'Why'd you… Why'd you leave early this morning?'

'Had some things to do, Petey. Why? Don't dig your nose into things.'

'What were you doing?'

'Stop it Pete.'

'WHAT were you doing?' He repeated with slight aggressiveness in his voice.

'I was out with a friend.'

'W-who?'

'Hi…' They both turned to a new voice, which turned out to belong to Jess'.

'Oh, hey Jess.' Petey held his hands together.

'Hello.' I snapped.

'Have you seen Lola around? I'm beginning to worry about her.' Jess' eyes didn't greet mine; she just stared at Petey.

'No, sorry Jess, haven't seen her,' Petey began, as he closed his arms. 'As off topic as this may seem, Mr. Galloway hasn't been here since she left either.'

'What are you saying, Femme-boy?' It was then that Jess turned to me and giggled. Jess? Giggling at my jokes, and as a matter of fact, it wasn't even a joke? I called him that all of the time, but I guess she didn't hear it back then.

'Femme-boy?' She chuckled, holding a hand over her mouth to try and stop herself.

'Yeah.' I smiled crookedly at her.

'Well,' she began, staring into my eyes, obviously. The chuckling had stopped. 'Uh, I better go into the Coventry to see what's going on with them. Wanna come?' She was actually asking both of them, but something was drawing her to my eyes; it was actually pretty fucking creepy.

'I will!' Petey announced proudly.

'Ugh, I guess I'll come then. Someone has to look out for Petey… for safe measures.'

'Just because I have a vagina, doesn't mean I can't defend myself or Petey. You don't just assume I'm as weak and precious as the other girls here. You're supposed to know at least _that_ about me by now, _Gary_.' Of course I knew that.

'Is Jimmy coming?' I pretended not to hear that last remark of hers.

'No. Why would he come? He kind of hates your guts, and predicted that you would go to "protect your precious Pete."' She chuckled.

'Ugh, tell Jimmy to shove the description of precious right up his ass.'

'Will do. Now hurry up, we have to get out of here before first period.'

'Well, it looks like you've settled it quite quickly.'

'No, you know I said I would do this. I'm just… worried. I don't want to find her hurt, that would honestly break my heart.' Oh shit; let the word vomit begin.

'Why? She's a slut that's lost all of the student body and her self respect. Take it from me. After you left, Johnny Vincent came and really fucked her over. She's been a slut ever since.' Jess' eyes grew wider, until they couldn't go any farther apart, her mouth hanging.

'You asshole, you don't know jack shit about anything she's going and been through. I've always hated that about you!' She spoke up.

'What have you hated oh-so-much about me then?'

'That fact that you can just judge people straight off the bat. She's a good friend, and to be honest, a better friend than you ever were!'

'Hey, don't turn this onto me! You remember you were the one that talked to me first.'

'Fuck off.' She began, as she took Petey's shoulder. 'Common, Pete; let's go get Jimmy to join us instead.'

'Ugh, whatever. I didn't want to go anyway you stupid bitch!' That made her stop. She turned around to face me, with the same face that I get when I'm mad, but then she smirked.

'Then you better look hot for the dance tonight, govnyuk.' And then continued to walk out of school grounds with Petey_. (Meaning 'shithead')_

By the time I got to classes, I was already regretting it. Everyone was moping around as well, simply because Fridays were the hardest of days. The teachers always gave tests on Fridays, NO OTHER DAY. Both classes you had tested you, so thank god I only had English and then Maths.

'_I hate English' _I whisper to myself as we walk into the classroom. Gary took his regular seat – It'd been his seat since freshman year – everybody knew that. The classroom tables were divided in three rows, with three tables. Petey, Jess and I always sat up the back, together_. The entire year_. Before that, Beatrice was sitting on the right of Petey, who was in the middle of us. Back then, she described herself as Petey's _"punctuation queen"_ but, that wasn't what made me laugh about it. The only thing that had really, ever made him laugh so loud and real, almost to the point of popping a vein or two, was when she said _"and Petey is my king." _I almost died that day, so did the rest of the class. After that, we got into a lot of fights, and so Petey replaced Beatrice's seat, making the middle one empty. That only lasted a week and a bit, we became "friends" again after that, but I wanted to sit in the middle, but the first day that was actually going to happen was when I was late to the class. And the day I was late to the class, I found someone sitting in my seat. I remember my description of her still, but that has definitely changed. And I mean, I can't help the way that I-

'So what do you think about the book, Gary? Any side notes you might want to add?' Mr. Russell, the sub teacher filling in Galloway's suspiciously sudden disappearance, raised an eyebrow as I snapped out of dreamland. The class turned to me, ready to listen to my smart remark.

'Dear heavens, Mr. Russell,' I began sarcastically. 'Whatever gave you that idea?' Even though he was down the back, Gary was no idiot. People just liked to think it. He saw Russell roll his eyes and clear his throat.

'Because you're a prick that usually slows my class right down. Wha-what is this? Why aren't you making my life hell?'

'Well, you're just making yourself an easy victim.'

'… Stay back after class, Gary.'

'Fine by me. I just love our little talks.'

I walked out of the school building during second period. I never actually saw Russell; he was pulled out early by Mr. Hatrick. We all got let out early too, due to his "absence." Most of the class went into town, but I just wanted to be alone, but as soon as I got to the dorm doors, I heard music. Not that crappy pop trash that you find on the radio; it was someone playing the guitar. I was taken aback to be blunt; someone at this school actually had some sort of talent. I walk in and take a quick look around, and the first room I checked mistakenly was Jimmy's room.

'Jimmy, that was beautiful. You have a really good talent there.' Jess and Petey were sitting on his bed, while he was on the floor, playing a line from a music book.

'I didn't even know you had a guitar?' Petey's expression was priceless.

'Yeah. Thanks. I bought it at the beginning of the year, but I've been practicing in the basement. You need something to do, right?'

'Painting's nice when I have the time.' Petey blushes.

'Drawing, definitely. I don't know why, but now it's the only thing that calms me down.'

'Oh but Jess.' Gary started, proudly strolling into the room. 'I thought tormenting people was your best interest?' Gary smirked.

'What are you doing, stalking us?'

'I don't need to stalk things that I already own. I've been meaning to talk to you, though.'

'I'm busy.'

'Oh, I can see that.'

'The boys and I were going to go shopping for tonight, seeing as though you asking me was a complete joke, I might as well be around people that actually like me when you leave.'

'I'd stay for the food.'

'Perfect.'

'Isn't it just?'

'Look Gary, we're about to leave, so get out of the door.' Jess impatiently huffed, standing up with Petey.

'Fine, whatever. But a bit of a warning though; try not to look like a hooker.'

'I'll dress like a hooker if I want to, asshole. Either way, what consent do you have in this?'

'I'm taking you.' And with that final remark, I left the room, ignoring anything she had said after I exited.

_I don't get it. Why does no one try to consider my existence? I mean, it may have been hard to go up to Jess myself and say 'Hey, I actually missed you so fucking much,' but she should have gotten it by now. She knows me. She knows how I work, or she tries to, which is the most anyone had ever done. I got her, too. She's as corrupted as I am. Like, when she was 13, she was diagnosed with Manic Depression, ADD, antisocial personality disorder AND chronic Insomnia, and yet she's nothing like me at all. Manic depression really changes a person, but not Jess. Unlike me, she doesn't mind her medication; back then and still up to this day, she says and I quote: "I want to be a better person, so you forgot the bad things and do what you have to do to get by the bad situations." And honestly, that was the main reason I started taking my meds again after she came back was because I didn't want to hurt her again. Looks like I outdid myself once again._

'Petey, I told you that you didn't have to pick me up a tux. I was just gonna go in jeans and a collar shirt.'

'She wanted to match seeing as though you actually care.'

'I'm making an effort, I suppose.' I obviously raised one of my eyebrows, remembering something I had been meaning to ask Petey before.

'So,' I start. 'Is she still the same Jess we, you know, meet in year eight?'

'Well, I think she's better.' Petey started, crossing his arms over his chest. 'She goes to a therapy session out of town once a week now. When she left, she went to a mental facility in Sydney. She said it was a great time, though.'

'So she's fine then?'

'Great.'

'Well… Good.'

'Did she find her precious Lola?'

'With Mr. Galloway, might I add!'

'I had my suspicions.'

'Like always, Gary.'

**(I'm trying to skip through this, so I'm sorry that 'm being less descriptive or telling you that they walked to some place or something. I just wanted to get this out for ya!)**

'They did good this year, actually. I'm impressed.' I chuckled.

'Yeah well, I did organize it, so technically, you're complimenting me.' Petey quietly implied.

'Let's just go and eat, Femme-boy.'

We arrived about 20 minutes late, but surprisingly Jess still wasn't there, so we just went over to the table eat.

'Nice selection, Petey!'

'Yeah, well. I added one food that you, Jess and Jimmy liked. Mac and cheese is your favourite, right?'

'Indeed it is, Petey. That's cool of you.'

'Yeah, well. I decided that if we were all stuck here, may as well enjoy the food.'

'Hey!' Jess called from the door. 'This is kicking ass, Pete!' She ran over and gave him a bear hug.

'You look happy.' I intervened.

'Gotta be,' she started. 'You look nice... Sorry about this morning, Gary. I hate fighting with you, okay?'

'Yeah, ok.'

'I'm gonna go dance then. See you later.' She turned to join the dance floor with her old classmates; where she belonged. Jimmy came and joined in, tagging Zoe along. We all just sat around and ate for a couple of hours.

'Hey, come dance with me and Jimmy, Petey!'

'Ah fine!' Under Jess' pull, was dashed over to where Jimmy was and started to dance calmly. After half an hour, the first slow song of the night came on, so I casually walked over to her, in the middle of the circle of people that were crowding around her.

'Hey!' She yelled.

'Wanna dance then?'

'Why?' She shyly hid her face.

'I _am_ your date.'

'Sure then, may as well.' I took her waist in one hand and one of her hands in the other as we swayed to the music. It was calm, and nice to dance with her, but the song was short lived, and as soon as it was over, she was gone.

'Common, Pete.' I nodded at him; we both knew where she was, so they took off togther.

~walktallforinjustice©


	5. V

******Before you begin, I must remind you that I changed my fanfic (starting today) from 1****st**** person to 3****rd**** because I didn't like the way Gary's POV turned out. So hopefully, now that it's in 3****rd**** person, it'll be more meaningful and not just from Jess' (or special chapter protagonists') perspective.******

**Enjoy.**

_Last night was really bad _Jess thought while she was making her way to Petey and Gary's dorm. _What would've happened if they didn't show? _Making her way past the common room, sneaking a look at who might be inhabiting it at 7 'o'clock in the morning. A couple of the bullies were there, along with that Zoe girl. Was Jimmy even dating her? So many people had said that he was, but Jess couldn't find any evidence to actually go along with it. _Why is she making out with __**Trent**__? _She ought to have better taste than that. Jess held her stomach as it rumbled, hopeful that it'll shut up.

She knocked on the door semi cheerfully and then barged in. They were both ready; Petey near the door, and Gary lying on his bed, head up to see who it was.

'Hey!' Jess hugged Petey. Petey's hugs were always the greatest.

'Hi Jess, you ready to go?' He smiled and waved his phone in her face. 'I was up to read the text, actually.' He chuckled.

'Shit, I didn't want you to be up.' She grabs one of Petey's pillows and goes over to Gary's bed. 'GARY, GET YO' ASS OUT OF BED.' And then smacks him in the stomach with the overweight pillow.

'Okay, Jesus.'

'Then maybe next time, don't text me and make it a _surprise_.' Petey continued, giggling.

'Ah well, I wanted you to be ready anyway; don't wanna turn out like poor Gary over here, right?' She turned and pinched his cheeks, seconds later Gary smacked them away.

'Do that again,' he starts, getting off the bed. 'And I will shot you.' Petey walks up next to Jess and Gary.

'Jimmy coming?' He said it as if he regretted it.

'Nah, we're doing something else later on.' Jess face palmed at the idea of him hitting on her, even with Petey there.

'EW, a date with the man-whore eh?' Gary interrupted.

'I meant me _AND_ Petey.' She turned and stared at Gary.

'Right,' Gary began, rolling his eyes. 'We ought to go and eat then, before I - you know- die of starvation.'

'Fine, we're not going into New Coventry though, because those assholes'll mug us.'

'That reminds me; Lola and Galloway?'

'Yeah, they were staying in a hotel room together. I don't really wanna talk to her that much anymore…' Jess looked away.

'Ugh, common,' Gary pat her shoulder. 'Let's just go and fucking eat! I'm starving.' And they walked out together.

While they were walking, Jess blanked out. Gary and talking to Petey about something, oblivious to the amount of people watching his hand gestures …which may or may not have made him look like a rapist. Last night was probably one of the most important nights for the three of them and their friendship together that had reconnected with her being there. Jess was up on the bell tower, it was a special place for the three of them. Believe it or not, they actually met there; on top of the bell tower of the school. Funnily enough, Gary mentioned it more than Petey and Jess did, as if he was always secretly grateful for going there that one day. During the prom, it rained. There was a massive thunderstorm starting just as she exited. Gary and Jess had stopped dancing, and she just took off to the main building of the school, and then the climb to the bell tower; the same one Jimmy went to stop her deranged best friend for taking over.

_'Ah, I knew we'd find her here.' Gary sang to Petey, as they walked over to Jess._

_ 'Jess, what are you doing?' Petey asked worryingly, sitting next to her._

_ 'It's Prom, Pete,' she began, sitting up. 'I fucking hate Prom.'_

_ 'You could've at least made an effort; like I did.' Gary sat down on the other side of her._

_ 'Why bother. No one really likes Prom, right? And besides, it's not important to me, anyway.'_

_ 'But, why didn't you stay for us?' Petey intervened._

_ 'I don't know… This was the first place I could think of. It was racing through my head, the entire time. I just needed to come here, in case something bad was happening.'_

_ 'Well, we're here now,' Gary began, pulling a silver flask from inside of his suit. 'I guess we can have Prom up here instead.' He winked._

_ 'No one understands us,' Jess looked down. 'Nothing's changed…'_

_ 'Who cares? We understand. We don't need anybody else. We never have, right?' Gary smiled. An actual smile… Not a scheming smirk, idiotic or evil smile. A happy smile, the first one I had ever seen on the face of that boy; that mysterious yet heavy hearted boy._

_ 'It would be nice to be noticed though.' Petey cracked his knuckles as Gary hands him the flask._

_ 'Ah, femme-boy, when will you learn that people are idiots,' Gary stood up and brushed himself off. 'And besides, who stands out in a school more than a psychotic, depressed and emotional trio of friends, eh?' Gary stated matter-of-factly, smirking._

_ 'Assholes say the most idiotic things.' Jess chuckled looking at Petey, who is passing her the flask._

_ 'You losers done? We ought to piss off out of here if we don't want Hopkins to find out Jess is cheating.'_

_ 'Screw off, __**GAREBEAR.**__' They all laughed together for a while, looking at the moon. It was a nice evening; the rain had stopped and the stars came out from behind the thunder. It was peaceful, to say the least. It made Jess think; the bell tower was probably the most important place for all of them. Their friendship grew there, sometimes ended and even went to new levels, so it would be understandable for Gary to pick THAT place for his fight with Jimmy, right? And if it didn't, why'd he take him there?_

'Wake up you brain-dead shit-face!' Gary clapped his hands in Jess' face.

'That's not a very nice term of endearment, Gary.' She kept walking like she was never distracted, though it was hard to forget.

'Oh and I suppose "garebear" is?' He rolled his eyes.

'I was 13, gimme a break!' Jess huffed.

'Would you hurry there guys? I would like pancakes before I turn 80, thanks.' They both turn to Pete.

'You're already 135 Pete; don't push your luck of time travel.' Gary chuckled.

'Weirdos…' Jess giggled along with them.

About two hours later they were finally out of the café and only just starting to walk back.

'Jesus Pete, way to hold us back there!' Gary snickered.

'When there's a pretty looking girl reading a book in a café, ALONE, someone has to act!'

Gary made a 'pfffft' sound. 'Not me, Petey. In fact, I get a kick out of looking at girls; all they want is love and babies and marriage. World domination though,' He nodded his head in approval. 'Thankfully is about the only thing that wouldn't cheat on anyone willing to step up to the plate.'

'Babies are weird, they just stare at you. I guess you won't know what it actually feels like until you have one though.'

'You're lack of knowledge on babies is laughable, Jess.' Gary mocked.

'I told you; until I feel the need to pop one out, then I will bother learning about them.

'Geez, what meds did they put you on? I want some!'

'Why?'

'Cause you're so normal.'

'Normal is an understatement of the world, Gary,' she began, running her finger tips through her hair as they walked. 'Everyone is about as fucked up as the next person, not to mention the fact that pretty much everything is classified as a mental disorder these days.'

'I suppose, but the difference is that we're hot nut cases.'

'Seconded.' Jess giggled.

'Ugh, we're late for Maths again this week. Mr. Hatrick will get his chainsaw this time.' Petey sighed.

'We're almost there Pete, hang in there.' Jess smiled at the smaller sized boy.

'Yeah Femme-boy,' Gary nodded. 'While we're talking you can relive all of those sexual fantasies you were meaning to catch up on.' He smirked as they walked up the stairs to the main entrance of the dreaded school.

'Gary, I think you're mistaking me for yourself.' Petey chuckled with himself, joined by Jess seconds later. Gary gave up and laughed as well.

They walked into maths late, everyone wide-eyed and staring at them as Mr. Hatrick motioned them to take their seats. _I supposed they were surprised to see us as a trio again considering how Gary treated Petey last year. _Jess thought to herself. _He's fine now, thankfully. I think he's been taking his meds more formally, it's great to see him truly happy but they change him too much. When he takes them for more than a week, he loses himself, and sometimes doesn't come back for a very long time. I remember how he had done it before; the day after we had met, he went on a weeklong binge on his anti-depressants and other vicious pills to keep him "happy". _The trio took their seats, spread out across the classroom, not bunched at the back, though they liked it that way. Mr. Hatrick finished his sentence and slammed his book on the table in front of him. It was only then that all of them, even the oblivious girls in the classroom realized that Mr. Hatrick also knew. All of the teachers knew that they were friends again, everyone did; but they were just waiting for Gary to lose it again… Like he did the last time.

'Why are you so late?' He yelled viciously, hand gestures and all.

'Um,' Gary began. 'Which one of us are you talking to, Hatrick dearest?' He smirked, but that only made him mad.

'Mr. Smith, I was actually referring to all of you, you peasant of a boy!' Hatrick approached Gary's desk and his face dropped. 'Is that a lighter, Smith?'

'I do have a name, Hatrick.'

'As do I, _Smith_.'

'Great to see we're on the same page then.' Gary sarcastically yelled out.

'DETENTION, ALL THREE OF YOU HOOLIGANS.' He turned to walk to his desk but Gary continued.

'Whatever makes you happy, mad Hatter.'

'Gary,' Hatrick began, turning his body to face him. 'I don't think _**you're**_ in any state of mind to label _me_ as **mad**.' Hatrick smiled at his insult, leaving Gary infuriated.

'Gary, don't.' and 'Gary, common, leave it; he'll get his.' Were the types of things Peter Kowalski and Jessica Ward were furiously whispering to him to keep him under control. They were only examples of course, in reality they were probably cussing him out.

'Yeah, I suppose _I'll _just have to wait for the perfect moment.' Petey heard him mumble under his breath. However, Petey didn't take it seriously, because he knew now that Jess was back, and especially after Gary found out about how repulsive she finds Jimmy, he'd be okay with his and Jess' company enough to disregard any remarks that were thrown at him. Petey still worried though, accidentally twitching his right eye at the thought of what he could do to someone like Hatrick.

****BONUS CAPTER BECAUSE THE LAST ONE WAS "GRODY" (Mandy reference, wow.)*****

Gary was pacing in his and Petey's bedroom, looking forward. Petey was out with Jess and Jimmy at the time, so there wasn't any chance of Petey barging in on him. Gary wasn't okay with them hanging out with Jimmy, in fact he hated them doings so, but as long as they don't bring that stuck-up ass-wipe anywhere near him, Gary would let them have their fun. He didn't let anything like that get to him at a time like this. He stopped, dead in the middle of the room and look out of the window from where he was staring. _Not dark, not light_. He smiled to himself, getting caught in his head again to pass the time. He remembered, back then. The… bell tower.

'_Don't do it_,' Gary whispered in her ear. 'It's not going to do any good. People _will_ miss you.' The girl wiped her tears.

'No, no one will miss someone like me. I was made to live and suffer a horrible life, but until now, nothing bothered me. I needed someone, but Petey doesn't understand.'

'Petey has a strong heart; I know him. He listens, but he wasn't built to be understanding enough to console anyone during these sorts of time in life, whatever may be happening to you. He's a good friend, I know that, but if you need anyone, I can be your friend too.' Gary turned around to footsteps; pacing. Getting closer and closer.

'NO!' He heard Petey scream. _Petey?_

'PISS OFF PETE, I HAVE TO DO THIS. LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!' Petey was taken aback at her sudden attitude adjustment.

'Did- did you take your medication this morning, J-'

'I DON'T NEED THE MEDS. I NEED THE END.'

'No, you really don't. Trust me; a stranger, going through exactly the same thing. Please, just get off the ledge.' Gary insisted with a bit of a scowl, but mostly calm voice.

'I,' Jess began. 'I just-'She swang herself over the railings collapsed on the ground in front of Gary. Gary just sat down next to her, and smiled at his satisfaction. Not of the girl's helplessness, anger or depression issues, but simply because he just saved a life; and he was only fourteen.

'Thank you Petey.' Petey ran over to her sitting on the ground and hugged her senseless. He let go after a minute or so, and she swung her body around to face Gary. She pushed her hair out of the way to reveal a pretty face. Not just any pretty face though, he admired her for too long because of the beautiful facial features she possessed. He couldn't help it, but his breath wasn't taken away, because he knew nothing would happen. He smiled again.

'Thanks Gary.' Gary's smile dropped into an open mouth, dropped the lowest it could. _Does she know_? He thought. _Know that I'm fucking crazy?_

'You know my name,' He began, putting his mouth together again. 'But I don't know yours, sorry.' He blushed a bit. He hadn't had a real conversation with a girl like this before.

'Ahh, call me Jess, pal.' She smirked. 'Don't worry. I was known in my old school for being fucked up too. You aren't the only intelligent being on this planet.'

'Oh,' Gary looked away. 'You know then? That I'm a fucking nut job?'

'I've heard about you before. I didn't know that saving lives was on your daily agenda.'

'What about you? You think you're insane?'

'Oh, indeed. Let me sum it down for you, friend. Insanity,' She began in a matter-of-factly tone. 'In a state of mind that prevents normal perception, behaviour, or social interaction; seriously mentally ill. Therefore, me.'

'Oh...'

'I just tried to kill myself Gary.' She smirked.

'And you're happy about that?'

'I supposed. It's all I bragged about since I got her last week, right Pete?' They turn to him.

'It was, actually.' Petey looked down into his lap.

'You look freezing, want to come inside?'

'Not really, but I suppose you'll insist because you're acting very gentlemen like.' He blushed once more as they got up and left the top of the roof together. That was definitely an event they all wanted to forget, but thankfully Gary went up there every day since he had arrived at Bullworth, and his daily stroll cause him to save a life; one that he treasured so dearly now.

Gary came back, shaken that he still remembered that day in particular.

'I know I don't love you, Jess,' he calmly said to himself, looking around the room. 'But, you're defiantly _**something**_ to me.' He dived onto his bed and rested one of his arms on his forehead.

_ 'I'm obsessed with you.' _He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes forcibly.

~walktallforinjustice©

_**(Author's note: These feels tho**__**. HHHHHHHNNNNNGGGGGG WHHHYYYY.)**_


	6. VI

**I'm so sorry it took this long to get Chapter 6 out. I was trying to figure out what kind of story this would turn out to be and I finally figured it out. Something WILL happen, during the next chapter or the Halloween one, haven't planned it yet, but still - stick around!**

'So, Halloween is coming up soon.' Jess turned to Jimmy smug looking. Jimmy had caught Jess on her way to the boys' dorm to see the boys, so he decided to walk her there.

'Yeah, the Jocks were planning a Halloween party at Ted's house out in Bullworth later on during the night. You can come with me,' he started, proudly. 'You know, only if you want to, or whatever.' He quieted down.

'Ah, maybe. The guys and I had something planned for that night, but I mean, I can see what happens and meet you somewhere. It's a while away, so we won't worry, right?' She smiled sweetly into Jimmy's eyes. His heart pounded whenever he saw her smile.

'Oh, it's cool. If you don't go, I'll just ask Zoe to come.'

'Actually, that reminds me. Are you two dating still?' His eyes widened at the question.

'Why?' He smirked.

'Well, the fact that she was making out with someone a week or so ago does get you thinking, Jim.'

'I suppose,' He began, loosening his smile. 'But we're not. We broke up about a month before you came.'

'Kay, cool. Well, I better go and check if the guys are ok. I'll text you later or something.' She smiled again, weakening Jimmy's heart that little but more. She gave him a friendly hug, smiling politely.

'Alright, Bye. I better see your ass in Geography when I get there!' Jimmy yelled to her, as she started walking up the stairs.

'Maybe.' She looked back and winked at him, opening and then silently shutting the door of the boys' dorm. She passed Petey on her way, and then turned to walk with him.

'Hey Petey! Wait up!'

* * *

_Can't sleep. Can't eat. Can't think. _Gary sat up on his bed, legs stretched out and opening the bed side table top draw for his meds. _Fuck this _he thought, standing up. That's the third day in a row he had skipped them; he just didn't care anymore. He heard a slight laughter from outside the door, but ignored it. He ran a hand through his brown hair and walked over to the window. _Hopkins. _He saw him walking to the main school building, though to avoid anything forming in his head, he back away from the window. He punched the draw back into its slot, creating a loud sound, though he thought nothing of it. Since Petey wasn't anywhere to be found, Gary quickly chucked his school uniform on, knowing that the day was going to be like any other one. It bothered him; he hated everyone in existence apart from Pete and Jess. It didn't make sense to him. He didn't want it to make sense, he just wanted the bad back. Not having anyone there was okay with Gary, in fact, it was a good thing. He wanted to hurt them, and leave them alone… But he also knew that he didn't want to do it equally as much as he wanted to. He wouldn't win either way, but he wanted them to go away.

'Gary?' He heard a faint voice from the other side of the door. 'Gary, are you ok?' He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

'What do you want?' He snarled.

'Nothing… I just came to see if you got the notice about the assembly. Apparently it's really important, so I came to get you.' Jess smiled.

'Ugh fine, let's go.' He walked out and shut the door from behind him. They started walking silently, until they went outside. Everyone was outside, so it hadn't started yet. _Petey and Jimmy are gone_ Jess thought. _They probably went into town already. _She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to walk on the side of Gary.

'Hey!' They both turned to an unfamiliar voice. They looked at each other in confusion, thinking they were calling to someone else, but when they started walking again; Jess got a tap on the shoulder.

'Oh,' she said, turning around, 'hey Johnny, what's up?'

'I heard you were into rock bands 'n stuff…' she turned her head at that. No one really knew that about her, the only people that did were people that actually know her. 'Lola told me all about you before you came. You were all she talked about before, well, you know…' He looked down.

'Well, yeah, I do actually. About the only music I listen to.' She turned to Gary at that. It was the only music Gary listened to as well, but this was about her. He had a blank face; he was pretending that he didn't exist. She turned to face Johnny again.

'Well there's a concert on about two towns away, yeah? And I mean, I had these tickets ages ago, and y'know, me and Lola are like, over and stuff…' Jess couldn't help but chuckle a little. He was nervous to ask a girl out; _**Johnny Vincent?**_

'Are you asking me to go to a concert with you, Johnny?'

'Well I s'pose,' he smiled, but then snapped back into a serious frown, 'but, only if you want to.'

'I guess I can't decline the generous offer, especially about a rock band,' she giggled, 'who and when?'

'Uh, it's a band called... Uh…' He looked up past his hair to try and think. 'My Chemical Romance and it's—'

'_**WHAT!? HOW DID YOU, HOW DID—' **_Jess couldn't help but scream. Gary didn't bother watching this shit go on any longer. He wasn't even involved, so he just started walking past them and up the stairs. After the screaming had died down, and then the crowd soon after; she had noticed Gary's absence a little too late to do anything about it.

'After the assembly, we'll talk more, 'kay?' He pushed his fringe from the right side of his head, revealing brown coloured eyes, forming a shortly lived smile on his face.

'Y-yeah. Okay.' She kissed his cheek, and walked past him.

_Finally _she breathed; _someone else._

* * *

'Jimmy,' Petey sighed, 'I think we ought to get to that assembly now. Dr. Crabblesnitch seemed really serious when he said that we had one.'

'Serious? It's probably just one of those stupid announcements that some of the windows have been broken again.' Jimmy chuckled, picking up his pace.

'Where are we even going?' He watched the lines on path zoom past them, trying not to step on one.

'We're just going for something to eat; the food at school is clearly turning into human remains.' He joked, but Petey just ignored it.

'Jimmy,' Petey stopped him in his tracks. 'I think this assembly is really important.'

'How do you know it's important?'

'Because we never even have them!' Petey yelled the loudest he could, but they were taking a shortcut so that no one could report them; so thankfully no one was around.

'We're almost there, stop fucking whining!' Jimmy yelled back almost instantly, and that made Petey be quiet until they'd actually reached the place. It was packed from the inside out; it was full of smoke. Walking in there made both of their heads turn in an instant; you could barley breathe, but they still managed to make their way into an express line to grab some pancakes, and then race outside before dying of lose of breath.

'Sh-shit,' Jimmy began, trying to catch his breath 'Fuckin- I hate places like th-that.'

'People never have th-the decency to smoke outside now d-days.' Petey huffed; it reminded him of his dad. He shook the thought out of his mind and grabbed his puffer out of his back pocket.

'Oh,' Jimmy turned to him. 'If I would've known you had asthma, I wouldn't have let you gone in there… Sorry.'

'It's mild; I could breathe in there, but a lot less than you could've. It's okay.' Petey looked down. 'Gary would've laughed. This is around about the time Jess would hit him for it.'

'Well I'm not Jess, but next time we won't go into a place like that. We'll go into an actual, no smoking breakfast bar.' Jimmy smiled.

'Yeah, sure; let's just waist fifteen dollars a day for shitty pancakes.' Petey stated. 'Or maybe we could just have fruit that the school provides?'

'I'm pretty sure they're also human remains.' Jimmy chuckled as he turned to start walking again. Petey rolled his eyes and followed him.

* * *

'I don't know Christy, how about you try spending time with someone that clearly hates you?' Jess began, rolling her eyes. All of the students were sitting in their seats, waiting for Dr. Snitches next move. 'I mean, well I think he does, anyway.'

Christy sighed heavily. 'I don't hang around people that hate me. There's hurtful gossip, but no one really treats any of the girls as bad a Gary treats…' She thinks for a moment, making Jess turn her attention to her. Christy pulls a face, 'well, anyone. I'm beginning to think he actually likes your company. I know you enjoy his.' She clutched onto her book and giggled.

'I enjoy his company, I'll admit. I enjoy Petey's more though, but he's been going onto town a lot more recently, leaving me and him behind. I would go with them, but I hate what they do together.'

Christ raised an eyebrow. Jess knows that look. That's the "gossip-thriving" face. 'Oh yeah?' She smirked, 'what do they do that you hate "oh-so-much"?'

'Ugh, gross Christy. No, I meant they aren't fun. They go out every morning just to eat pancakes. They don't skip class, no real conversations go on and we never do anything other than that. In fact, I think I'm the only one that bothers anymore.'

'You should hang out with the girls more.' She mocked in a Russian tone. 'You know, a change, comrade.'

'Horrible. Three out of ten, and plus I hate most of the girls here. There are like eight, and most of them suck, including Lola.'

'Tell you what; the girls and I were actually planning something. Bring the boys to the girls' dorm next Friday, around one-ish.' They heard the tapping of the microphone and raised their heads to see the staff on the stage, all looking glum. Their faces were down, and the prefects didn't look happy.

'Whatever. I'll bring Jimmy and Petey.' Jess whispered as they swung around to face their "beloved" principal.

'Ah, welcome students.' He begins, sounding cocky. 'I'm pleased to announce that this is the first of the many assemblies to come.'

Nothing.

'Yes, well,' he clears his throat. 'To begin, we have some announcements. Mine will have to wait until the very end, I'm afraid.' He looked down, and then removed himself from the front of the microphone. The doors swung open to reveal an embarrassed Petey and a proud Jimmy, strolling down the halls to find the seats Christy and Jess had saved them. Gary stared at them until they had found their seats next to Jess that was waving them over. He rolled his eyes and sunk down in his seat, two rows away from them. E crossed his arms and focused to Ms. Phillips, addressing the jocks as "the meat-bags that stole her laundry – again." Gary swore he heard one of them yell 'We learned from the best.' _Disgusting _he thought.

'… So please bear in mind that the elections will begin in November. We only have two nominees, including the former class president. Please, get involved. Thank you.' Ms. Peabody nodded and pranced back to her spot on the stage, though dropping her head when she noticed Dr. Crabblesnitch walking to the microphone; also looking gloomy.

'W-we, we have a very important an-n-nouncment,' Dr. Snitch was choking on his own words, sweating. He was nervous.

'We're pleased to announce th-that we will –'He heavily sighed and looked and Jimmy. '-We will be welcoming Mr. Burton back as a physical education teacher once again.' Gasps were coming from almost every mouth. Jess looked over at Gary – she couldn't help it – and she could tell he couldn't believe any school would be dumb enough to accept a pervert like that back either.

'N-no, that's not right!' Everyone turned to the football star, Ted as the words escaped his mouth – even he couldn't believe it.

_Nobody could._

**~walktallforinjustice**


	7. VII

((TRYING SOMETHING DIFFERENT BECAUSE I'VE BEEN SO BOUGHT BACK BY THE WALKING DEAD SEASON 1 ENDING I'M SORRY. ))

'He'll be here in a couple of hours, Zo,' Jess croaked. It was a Tuesday; a windy Tuesday at that. Some of the girls, including Jess, were up on the roof, awaiting the man that almost ruined one of their entire lives. Zoey was pretty calm about it. It had been two weeks after the assembly and she had kept a brave face, if not, a smile at times. She talked about it once in the short time she had gotten to know Jess. She knew the story. She knew it all. It had been a manipulation of some kind to her, though. She had used the story to become one of the girls. They knew who she hung out with, and they didn't like the fact that she was already hanging out with the one guy in the school that had successfully slipped past the warnings and went straight for them within his first year. Even Mandy was a bit torn by his behavior, but it wasn't getting to Jess, and as long as the girls kept their mouths shut about it, then their friendships was considered golden.

'What do I care?' Zoey swung her head around sharply, eyebrows in a slight frown and her edgy tone trying to mix in with her usual, loud voice. Of course, it skipped past her that the sentence she had thought she yelled came out as a faint whisper, loud enough for the other five girls on the roof to hear.

'Sorry. I thought that-' the other girls turned and gave Jess a look, beaming with bloodshot eyes. It made her hesitate and turn the other direction, so she changed the question entirely, 'Well, do you want to go inside? We've been up here for hours and soon enough, the weather will turn colder, an-' She turned to see the girls staring at something. She heard a male voice in the background, but she knew who it was already. She didn't bother turning her head. She knew Mr. Burton was here. Though she couldn't help but smile, though it came off as a seedy smile to the rest of the girls. She stopped herself from laughing and excused herself. The rest of them just sighed and waved the emotionless goodbyes. It had been an edgy two weeks for all of them. She accepted the challenge to make it even worse, if possible. _They're not going to ruin Halloween for me_, she breathed as she sluggishly walked her way over to the garage.

* * *

Jimmy was tired. Really tired. He had just finished his last couple of errands for Mr. Galloway, and he can safely say that his commitment to Lola was in fact, something that he was proud to admit. Earlier on, before Mr. Galloway had disturbed his somewhat decent afternoon, Ms. Phillips told Jimmy her plans on leaving school later on tonight. As much as he knew it would break Galloway's heart, dammit, he broke hers first! And Jimmy hadn't agree with that. He had swung by her classroom before leaving the main building a couple of minutes to discover her desk cleared, and a note left for Galloway. Ms. Phillips was his favorite teacher, in fact, not just his; maybe the whole schools. He gave up. He was feeling low with all the recent events, and with Halloween just around the corner, he didn't want to be anywhere near this place. Jimmy wanted to go and see the one person that never gave up on him, no matter how it would end.

* * *

Petey hadn't move from his spot for a long time. It may have even been a couple of hours, he didn't know nor care. He just sat, one leg crossed over the other, drinking a beam cola, in a corner on the football field. Not so much on the football field, more behind the stone walls of the stands to avoid being noticed. He had already been beaten up today, it won't happen again. He had so many bruises; so many scars from being beaten all these years from the people he was forced to call his classmates. He scrunched his face at that. He hated calling them his classmates. He shook his head and moved along the wall a little. He saw a couple of them on the field, but non that were more interesting than his own company. He rolled his eyes. I'm gonna have to wait until they leave the fucking field to even consider leaving he thought.

* * *

Gary frowned. He was waiting for Mr. Burton to arrive, but he had his own plans. Everyone was ready for his arrival, but Gary wasn't. Mainly because he didn't care all that much - he'd love to see something happen to that Zoey tramp again. _Karma_ Gary supposedly thought - _he did it to her in the beginning because she deserved it_. He smiled to himself, but that quickly faded as soon as he saw Jimmy walk out out of the main building. He was looking down, however that seemed to piss Gary off nevertheless. _Where the fuck is femme-boy and Jess?_ He huffed. As soon as he caught Jimmy's attention accidentally, Gary rolled his eyes, turned on his heels and trenched back to the dorms. He stopped dead in his tracks though, to the sound of a car door slamming five feet away. Gary snarled and looked at his face. Mr. Burton's smile was back as he breathed in some surrounding air - wouldn't label it clean air as such. His smug-ass mustache still sitting there - smack bang under his nose, his eyes wide and beating; he was also wearing a track suit. Where ever the hell he went, he probably wore one there too. _Does he ever take the fucking thing off_? Gary wanted to hurt him - so much. Some parts of him probably wanted to kill him; instead he just turned and continued his journey to the dorms.

* * *

It had been about half an hour. All the remaining jocks had cleared into the gym to try and "surprise" the coach. Why would they even bother? They made him out to be some sort of god. The only one that Petey ever really appreciate was Ted - he was half decent, at least. He took a stand in the assembly, which made Petey appreciate him even more. However, he didn't want to think about it too much - he wanted to get off the field before anyone could be able to actually see him. He shifted his legs in front of him and hands on the ground beside him.

He heard some excitable cheering going on inside, so he found it was his queue to leave. He heaved his weight off of the ground. He remembered his can of beam cola next to him. He kicked it a bit; on the walls, the tables and chairs, and the benches. It got a bit loud, or loudER, so he simply picked it up and threw it into the nearest trash can. Impressed, he nodded to himself. He began walking up the stairs, which is where he froze. On the spot. In fear. He heard it; the _thump thump thump _on the ground, matching his heartbeat, although he felt his heart was in the lead. He went up a couple more steps, and then a couple more, continuing his quiet journey until he realized he was up the stairs and drawing closer to the source. He saw an opportune moment and slid up next to the wall to begin examining. It was a jock, a small one. His body language made him seem relaxed, but equally angry. He was throwing a basketball at the wall in front of him, but he lost balance of it and it bounced away in the other direction, _Petey's direction_. He froze again, but he needed to move fast. As the jock turned and picked up another ball, Petey admired him, his face. It was Kirby Olsen. Petey had heard from Christy that he was dating the Bully gang's pimple king, Trent Northwick. I was honestly disgusted, but I can see how Trent fell for him. He was attractive and probably the more humane of them all. He turned around after retrieving the ball and turned to the hoop. Petey thawed out and just began to casually walk away from the edge of the building he was hanging off of; carelessly watching the one person the he hates play basketball. He tried being as quiet as he could, but to no avail. Petey was already pissed off today, he needed an escape. Gary had been pushing him too far, and with Jess with the other girls on the roof, he really had no one at that time.

'Oh hey femme-boy!' I hear from my right ear. I turn to Kirby to see him smirking. 'Wanna shoot some hoops with me, girly?'

Petey gritted his teeth in anger. It was about time the bully got what he had coming to him for a long time. 'Go screw your double-timing boyfriend; I'm sure he'd enjoy that, Olsen!' _Oh fuck. _Petey covers his mouth in pure regret and guilt… Maybe even a bit of shame. _That was something I wasn't supposed to say_. _That isn't what I was going to say!_ Kirby's eyebrows turn into a frown and his teeth starting to grit.

'W-what?!' As dangerous and as obviously angry he was, there was some sort of hurt there. He looked Petey in the eyes for a second and then calmed himself.

'Why aren't you in there?' Petey hesitantly tried to break the emotionally distressed silence.

'I don't want to throw a tea party with you, go play with your sociopath.' He mumbled angrily as he turned.

'Kirby, I know that it won't mean much but I'm sorry. It wasn't what I had in mind to say.'

'Whatever, you better go before they see you here.' That made him stop. He refrained from throwing the basketball in the hoop, swinging the ball under his armpit. He pulled a confused face as he turned to face Petey. 'Um, why are you here?'

Petey angrily sighed. 'Errands, I was down on the field for ages waiting for the damned team to move.' He looked down, and then a thought popped into his mind. 'Hey, why aren't you beating me up yet?' Kirby pulled a face.

'I don't always want to beat people up.'

'Uh, I hate to break it to you, but yes, you do actually.' Petey rolled his eyes, repeated what he had just said back in his mind. He was being cocky and spiteful. Just like Gary.

Kirby looked annoyed now, as spiteful as Petey did. 'Fine, maybe I do. I suppose with that mouth, you want some poundcake then?'

'Uh,' Petey looked around for something to say. 'You didn't answer my question from before. Why aren't you in there with your teammates?'

'They aren't my teammates anymore. They literally broke my nose when they found out I was practically in love with a dude. Anyway,' Kirby sighed. 'I was waiting for Trent, but I guess I got stood up.' He kicked the ground a little bit.

'Sorry I told you, well, like that anyway.'

'Someone had to.'

'So,' Petey couldn't help but look at his bloody face from before. 'Nobody told you? Almost the entire school found out.'

'They're bastards, honestly.'

'Why is your face bloody?'

'The team only found out a couple of hours ago. I don't know how they did, but, whatever.'

'I better get back then,' Petey mumbled. 'I've been on the field for hours; Gary'll want me for a punching bag by the time I get back.' Petey found that as an excuse to leave, but was reluctant to. He felt the need to do something to spite everyone. He stopped under the sign that represented the gym from the school. He couldn't help it.

'Kirby,' Petey anxiously twisted his fingers together. This is the first time he had ever spited someone, but he felt that Kirby had a right to know. 'Um, i-it was Jimmy. I'm sorry.' Petey may have been sorry, but he definatley wasn't shocked, and the way Kirby looked, Petey could tell he wasn't either.

~walktallforinjustice

* * *

[This took forever to upload and I'm sososososos sorry! just... THE WALKinG DEAD LEE WHyyy]

btw, Kirbby may seem out of character for these next couple of chapters, along with Gary AND Petey, but you'll find out later. Any mistakes I'll go over later, I just wanted this out :)


End file.
